Phillip Milly
Appearance Phillip Milly looks like what one would expect of a Crusader. He is covered head to toe in heavy armor with a decorative cloth overtop presenting a red cross. He has an almost juggernaut appearance due to his height and muscles. He never leaves home without his long, thicc sword and shield. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Full suit of lovingly hand-crafted steel armor with Mk IV ballistic protection connected underneath *Magnesium-alloy infused helmet *Magnesium-alloy shield *Longnameforametalanium sword *G30SF Pistol Abilities *Unparalleled swordsmanship *Honed agility and acrobatic skills within armor *Trained reflexes *Strength capable of cutting through bodies *Resilience through faith *Limited firearm training *Passionate charisma Personality Phillip Milly's time in Dimensional Clash 8 had changed him and his outlook on the world. While much of who he is is thanks to his faith, its how he goes about following his faith that has changed. Simultaneously well-mannered and ruthless in battle, Phillip strives to be a paragon of morality and virtue. He goes out of his way to do what is right. He is far more tolerant of those with magic or other religious beliefs than he was in the past. Because of this change, he harbors deep regrets for his deplorable actions long ago and, while nothing he did was technically a sin, believes he has disgraced God. This has only served to strengthen his connection to the Lord, as he is determined to make the Father proud. Pre-Clash Biography Phillip Milly, since he was but a child, has been subjected to rigorous training and abuse in order to mold him into the perfect Crusader. A paragon of virtue, and an unstoppable warrior. From whippings to sword training, Phillip has been through every gauntlet required by The Crusaders to become Head-Commander. Upon being pulled into Dimensional Clash 8, Phillip was exposed to a wide variety of different people and beliefs. He saw the vile Dodo Rex was actually a peaceful creature with a close kinship to the child, Frisk. The once-thought abomination of a zombie, Squigly, was revealed to be a compassionate soul who cared about his well-being. And many, many more affected his view on the world. It was when he was brought to Egypt alongside his companion, Gladius, did he find himself in a predominantly Muslim community. Rather than follow through with the violent methods of the Crusaders he was accustomed to, he tried for peaceful conversion as he led the people against the kaiju and the hordes of Origin that threatened them. Once Meta Knight had helped Phillip secure the city, the crusader and many of the land's people who followed him set off to destroy ISIS in a glorious crusade. While Phillip had succeeded in destroying ISIS with mostly only Gladius for help as their forces could not continue after the second battle, there were heavy losses. This included Phillip's close friend, Gladius, who sacrificed himself to ensure the final blow against ISIS would be struck and Phillip would live. The crusader came out of the ordeal horribly injured, and was eventually involved in the Neurax Incident, where he was able to spread Christianity to many during his time in The Warp. However, upon returning to his body, Phillip had found his previous occupant had defiled the once clean skin with demonic tattoos, which Phillip desperately removed himself, resulting in a horrific disfigurement of his face and body. Upon reaching Tamriel, Phillip was hidden in rags that shielded himself from outside view, even buying masks from Temmie as to not displease God with his horrific appearance. Thankfully, the crusader's scars would be healed, returning him to perfect health. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Whether it be your character's best friend or a waifu (or husbando) they've made in the Clash, this is the place to mention them and elaborate on the relationship they have. If it's not a friend, but rather an enemy or just someone you feel is significant/ influential in that character's life, they can go here too! Friend/Enemy Name Details regarding the relationship between the character and their friend/ enemy/ whatever. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Crusaders Category:Veteran Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Criminal Revolution Category:Zandoo Category:Swordsmen